Metallic Love
by Foton Soul
Summary: Obomi was more than just a Litterbot to Orbital 7. They had seen each other many times, but tonight was the night he would make it official with Obomi.


So, I was on Tumblr going through various Zexal posts. I passed one post by zexalconfessions, and I stopped to look at that one post. It said: Orbital 7 and Obomi should get together. Bam, instant story inspiration! I actually typed up this fic for one reason:(WARNING! JAPANESE ZEXAL EPISODE SPOILER AHEAD!) Orbital 7 bravely sacrificed himself to lower the power in the Dyson Sphere to save Haruto. I was so touched by Orbital 7's loyalty to the Tenjo brother's. Please, please, Zexal writers, let Orbital be on a temporary coma…

Other than that, if any of you have a Tumblr, please follow me, I am stardust-tiger!

Another thing… My pen name has been changed to Spatial Eyes Photon Tigeress.

Read on, and let's duel!

* * *

Orbital 7 peered out of one of the many corridor inside one of the many floors of Heartland Tower. The robot himself was very precautions about his surroundings for some reason. It may have been night time, but he stayed on guard. Orbital's head retracted from his body back and forth, then to the left and right, before returning to his body. He gazed around every inch of the hall before leaving the corridor, just to be on the safe side. When all seemed quiet, Orbital 7 let out a huge sigh of relief.

"All seems clear. No signs of Kaito-sama or any life in this hallway. I can't let anyone see me out at a time like this. If I'm caught, game over!" The robot whispered to himself.

Orbital extended his head to peer around the corner of the corridor. At the end of the exact hall was a huge pink sliding door. His optics beeped quietly in response to seeing the door. "That's my exit! Now, I just need to get to that door…"

* * *

Outside of Heartland Tower, the full moon shone like millions of fireflies, lighting up the midnight blue sky. Night time had fallen in the fair city and most of the citizens were out and bustling amongst themselves. In a quiet neighborhood miles away from Heartland Tower stood Yuma Tsukumo's house. The inhabitants inside the home had retreated to bed for the night.

One family member of the house stayed awake for the night.

Obomi rolled into the kitchen, quietly preparing a drink of some sort. The Litterbot made sure not to make any noise at all, not even a squeak from her wheels. After the drink was finished, Obomi found a nearby picnic basket and stuffed the drink and a blanket into the basket. Everything was now ready. Obomi made her way out of her home, not leaving one sign of her abscence.

* * *

_Heartland City Park_

Orbital sat on a bench in Heartland City Park underneath the sky. He nervously drummed his appendages together while waiting for someone he was expecting.

"Ooh, I hope she shows up! It took me forever to build up enough courage to ask her out! What if I mess this up? She won't like me anymore!" Orbital muttered anxiously, tapping his appendages continuously. He never in his entire life never any acutely like this before. Thinking very hard, he began to muse his true thoughts. "I can never take my mind off of her when I help Kaito-sama. She always makes me more secure about myself, and I feel less hurt when that Kotori girl tries to strangle me in frustration because my mind always wanders off. Okay, Orbital, you can do this. Just be yourself and she'll like you!"

Momentarily, an egg-shaped silhouette came into the view when Orbital saw the shape move into Heartland Park. "She's here!" squealed the Orbital bot. He jumped out of his seat and adjusted the bow around his chassis. Once Orbital found himself prim and fit, he was ready for his date.

The egg-shaped silhouette came closer and closer to Orbital, as it did, it wheeled into the moonlight, revealing its true identity. A Litterbot with a scarlet red-pink bow smiled while she rolled to Orbital 7. In her hands was a picnic basket of some sort. She looked like a delivery robot, only she was here for Orbital.

"Orbital, Orbital! You're here!" chirped the happy Litterbot, overlaying her metal hands together.

Orbital 7 chuckled. "Of course, Miss Obomi. What kind of gentlebot would I be if I missed our date…" He trailed off when he looked at how beautiful his friend, er- date was. That plastered goofy smile made Orbital feel good inside, and he just loved that about her.

You see, after the World Duel Carnival, Orbital 7 and Obomi had been secretly seeing each other every night of a full moon. They both enjoyed the full moon because to them, the moon brought them together.

Obomi placed a picnic basket and spread out a blanket onto the grassy ground. She sat down on the blanket. The top of her picnic basket opened and revealed a bottle of oil. The cork popped off, and the oil was served in two wine glasses. Obomi's hands then patted a spot across from her, gesturing for Orbital to sit with her. "Orbital, sit with me," she beckoned.

Orbital 7 blushed madly. "Yes, Obomi-chan, I'd be more than delighted to have some oil with you!" He made a beeline to the blanket and plopped himself across Obomi. A wine glass was soon held in his metal hand, along with Obomi.

"A toast, to you and me, Obomi-chan," proclaimed Orbital 7, raising his glass in the moonlight.

Obomi complied and held her glass next to Orbital's. "Kampai!" she said happily.

* * *

"You told Yuma that he sucks because his Dueling skills were terrible?!" questioned Orbital 7.

"Yes. Yuma sucks, Yuma sucks! He is a funny idiot!" answered Obomi, giving her usual description about her human owner.

Orbital suddenly became so lost when he stared at Obomi. Sure they were robots, but that didn't mean that they had feelings too. People these days could be cruel to machines because they were "inanimate". Unlike some robots, Orbital 7 actually had feelings. _Am I experiencing the human emotion love? This isn't registered into my data banks, but does it matter? What are you saying Orbital?! I'm in love with Obomi….._

Unknown to Orbital, his date was getting the same bugs. Obomi felt a strange feeling inside of her, but since she wasn't human, she just couldn't make it out. _Orbital say I am a pretty Litterbot. Does he really care? Yuma sucks, but Orbital does not suck. Orbital is my BRF, best robot friend! I want to be more than robot friend to Orbital!_

Before Obomi could speak up, Orbital 7 raised his hand in front of her face. "Obomi-chan, I've been hiding something from you…. Ever since we first glanced at each other after the World Duel Carnival, I had seen you as an inferior Litterbot. I was wrong and judgmental back then. Now, when I look at you, all I see is the most beautiful bot in Heartland, no- the entire world," confessed Orbital 7, grasping his appendages around Obomi's hands. He felt his chassis give off a little buzz, but he let it go. This was the best moment of his life, and he was not going to let it get in his way. "What do you say, Obomi? I love you. Nothing will ever get in your way, and I will protect you at all costs."

At first Obomi's system didn't quite receive Orbital's message, but deep down, the Littetbot knew that Orbital was confessing his feelings. Smiling brightly, Obomi gripped Orbital's hands even tighter.

"Orbital 7, you and I may be different robots, but that does compute with my regulations. I feel like I can trust you and tell you anything. I want to be more than just acquaintances," revealed Obomi, "in fact, I like you the way you are. I don't care if you have to collect Numbers. You are perfect just by the way you are. I love you, Orbital 7. Don't leave me all alone, please."

As the two robots stared into each other's optics, the moon rose to the center of the starry sky. It reflected in the lake and off of each other's metal. To the non-human couple, all that mattered was that they needed each other.

Gazing into each other's optics, Orbital 7 and Obomi carefully put their heads together lovingly. The more they thought of each other, the more their feelings increased. A blue spark traveled between both robots' heads, as a robotic way of a human's kiss. Never before had Orbital 7 or Obomi felt this way unlike any other robot on Earth.

"I love you, Obomi-chan," Orbital 7 whispered gently.

"Don't ever leave me alone. You're too important to lose," Obomi whispered back.

The pair's date ended with a lovely spark"kiss" as the moon's light beamed over them.

Orbital 7 and Obomi never let each other go.

* * *

**Yay! I did it! :D See, robots can love! About the spark kiss, that past was inspired by when Wall-E and EVE kiss. I liked that idea, so I incorporated that idea into this little fic here.**

**Liked this story? Review, please!**


End file.
